


Distractions

by ConsortScribes (LordessScribes)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Romance, allusions to depression, let Noctis be happy 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordessScribes/pseuds/ConsortScribes
Summary: All Noctis wants is a distraction from everything that's going wrong in his life, and Prompto wants to remain by his side and give him a shoulder to cry on.





	Distractions

It was nearly sundown by the time everyone settled into the new campground at Oathe Haven, aside from Gladio who was still pitching the tent. Ignis was sitting in a chair and shuffling through the pages of his recipe book to figure out what he was going to make for dinner, while Prompto examined the pictures he took all throughout the day on his camera.

Noctis, however, was in the mood to do something, anything, besides waiting around doing nothing. Ignis shifted his attention from the recipe book to Noctis and watched as he paced circles around the campfire. “Are you quite alright, Noct?” Ignis asked, which caught Noctis’s attention and caused him to cease pacing.

“Oh uh.. Yeah, I’m alright,” Noctis responded. “I just… I need something to take my mind off a few things, that’s all. Nothing to worry about.”  
Ignis nods his head in understanding and closes his recipe book. “Well if you feel like going fishing tonight, then I could make a seafood meal if that’s quite alright with everyone.”

Noctis’s eyes lit up at the thought of it. “I’d love to, actually.” He hadn’t been able to in a while, after all. He was certain fishing would help calm his nerves.

Prompto and Gladio also acknowledged Ignis’s request and nodded in agreement. “Very well, it’s decided then.” Ignis stood from his chair and rummaged through his bag of cooking supplies. “I remember passing by a fishing spot on our way here. I believe it’s called the Forgotten Pool if I’m remembering correctly.” He pulled utensils and ingredients out of his bag as he spoke. “It’s not too far from here so you can take the Regalia if you’d like, but you should go before it gets too dark out.” Ignis took the keys to the Regalia out of his pocket and carefully tossed them to Noctis, who caught them in midair. “I’ll prepare everything else while you’re away.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t be gone too long.” Noctis glances over to Prompto, who had stopped looking through photographs to return his gaze. “Wanna come with me?”  
Prompto was already getting on his feet with a grin on his face. “You betcha.” He headed over to Noctis and followed him to the Regalia with his camera still in his hand. Noctis got into the driver’s seat and started up the car while Prompto sat down in the passenger seat.

“You two be careful out there,” Gladio said from his position by the tent. “Call us if you need anything, especially if you run into some monsters.”

“We will!” Prompto called back to him before Noctis started heading towards the road. The top on the car was down, and the gentle evening breeze felt soothing on their skin. Prompto hummed along to the car radio while taking in the scenery as they passed by. Noctis couldn’t help but smile at how Prompto seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Prompto’s good mood seemed to be contagious because Noctis felt the tension being released from his body and his nerves steadily calming down. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and turned his focus back onto the road.

The car ride to the fishing spot was silent aside from the music on the radio. Noctis parked the Regalia on the side of the road and started heading towards the Forgotten Pool with Prompto trailing behind him. His fishing rod materialized in his hand as he reached the end of the dock and he began scanning over the water to find the best spot to cast his line. He caught the sound of a camera clicking and turned to see Prompto taking photos of him, grinning as he focused his camera lens. “Taking photos already?”

Prompto grinned playfully and lowered his camera. “I can’t help it Noct, you’re just so photogenic right now.” Prompto flipped through the photos fondly while Noctis cast his reel out a good distance away. “Besides, it’s nice out and I wanna get as many pictures of this place as I can before we have to head back to the campsite.”

“Hm.. can’t really blame you, this is a good spot for pictures.” Noctis managed to reel in a Lambent Trout while they carried on the conversation.

Prompto was eagerly prepared to snap a photo as always and managed to get a spectacular shot of Noctis holding up his first catch of the evening. “Nice going, Noct,” Prompto remarked as he saved the photo to his camera’s memory. “A few more of those and we should be set for the night!” 

Noctis spent his time at the dock fishing for more Lambent Trout while Prompto continued taking photos of him and the scenery, and they continued this until the sun had gone completely down and the night sky started was covered by the light of the stars and the moon. It was then that Prompto took his last photo and lowered his camera, glancing to Noctis with a concerned expression on his face. “Hey Noct.. Is something bothering you at all?”

“No, I’m fine. What makes you say that?” Noctis glanced back at him, trying to seem unbothered. He was met with Prompto’s worried expression scanning his face for answers. He quickly looked away before he could cave in front of Prompto. “Really, I’m fine.. There’s no need to worry about me.” He was hoping that Prompto would just let the matter go, but he didn’t seem to be having any of that.

Prompto put his camera away and rested his hand on Noctis’s shoulder. “Noct, I know something’s bothering you… You can talk to me about it, you know? I’m always willing to listen.” He gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay. I’m not gonna judge you for being human.”

Noctis fell silent as a grim expression washed over his face. He put his fishing rod away with a flick of his hand and let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry it’s just… Everything is happening so fast and it feels overwhelming. I’m always trying to make myself appear strong, but I never feel like it.” 

Prompto moved his hand down to hold Noctis’s hand in his own, giving a gentle squeeze to his hand to reassure him and encourage him to keep talking. He took a moment before he continued talking. “Ever since Insomnia fell… Ever since dad died, a huge part of my world is just gone and I’ll never be able to get it back again and I just…” Noctis choked back tears as he lowered himself to a sitting position on the edge of the dock, his legs dangling over the edge. Prompto sat down next to him, his gaze still fixed upon Noctis as he essentially poured his heart out to him. “I don’t know what to do Prompto.. It’s all too much and I don’t know what to do..”

Prompto laced their fingers together and stroked the back of Noctis’s hand with his thumb. “I know.. I feel the same way, Noct. Everything feels overwhelming sometimes to me too, but I’m not gonna pretend I completely know how you feel.” He squeezed his hand again, this time as a comfort for both of them. “You’re not alone though. You’ve got me, and Iggy and Gladio too. You don’t have to face any of this alone as long as you got us. You know that, right?”

Noctis’s expression softened as he wiped the tears threatening to spill from his eyes with his free hand, and he nods in response. “Yeah I know, and I’m really thankful for you all..” he let out another sigh and gazed out onto the lake. “I came here hoping this would distract me from everything on my mind.. I guess Ignis mentioned it because he thought the same thing.”  
Prompto nudged closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder. “Did it work?”

Noctis gently rested his head on top of Prompto’s. “It did for a little while, I guess.”

Prompto shifted his head slightly so he could look up at Noctis. “Is there anything else I can do to help you?”

Noctis buries his face into Prompto’s shoulder. “Can we just.. stay like this for a little while? Having you around is a huge comfort to me too.”

Prompto smiles warmly and raises Noctis’s hand to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. “Of course. We can stay here as long as you want.”

“Or until Ignis calls for us.” Noctis snickered and managed to form a small smile as he took comfort in Prompto’s presence. If he had the opportunity to stay like this forever, he’d surely take it. But for now… for now he’d cherish the time alone that he had with Prompto, to just collect himself and let the worries of the world drift somewhere far away. They sat there together in silence until Noctis lifted his head to speak. “Hey Prompts?”

Prompto lifted his head to look at him with a heartwarming smile on his face. “Yes Noct?”

Noctis’s face flushed a light shade of red upon seeing his face, and he couldn’t resist pulling him closer. “Is it alright if I kiss you?”

Prompto willingly went closer to him and cupped his face in his hands. Noctis relaxed into his touch and instinctively leaned into it. “What took you so long to ask?” Prompto wrapped his arms around his neck and leans in for the kiss, which Noctis eagerly returned. 

Noctis embraced him, slowly combing his fingers through his hair as the passion of the kiss increased. It was only when the ringtone set for Ignis on Noctis’s phone started blasting from his pocket that they hesitantly pulled away. “Aw come on Iggy..” Noctis mumbled as he accepted the phone call. “Hello?”

“It’s getting late you two,” Ignis said from the other line. “You should get back here before the daemons start appearing everywhere.”

Prompto snickered and kissed Noctis’s cheek before he pulled himself up, extending a hand to Noctis as well. Noctis takes his hand with a smile and stands up with Prompto’s help. “Yeah don’t worry, we’ll be on our way back soon,” Noctis replied as he started heading back to the Regalia with Prompto.

“Very well, both of you be careful and drive safely!”

“We will Iggy, we’ll be there before you know it.” Noctis hung up the phone and got into the driver’s seat of the Regalia. “Thanks Prompts… for everything. I know I should say this more often, but I really do appreciate having you by my side.”

Prompto grinned and kissed his cheek again. “Anytime, sleepy prince.” He settled into the passenger seat and gives him an amusing smile. “So, do I make for a better distraction than fishing?”

Noctis lets out a small laugh and playfully punched his shoulder. “Dork.” He leaned over and kissed his forehead sweetly. “I love you though.”

“Love you too, ya nerd.” Prompto smiled and looked through the pictures on his camera while Noctis started driving back to the campsite to join Ignis and Gladio once again.

**Author's Note:**

> It may be a bit short, but his is the first fic I've written in about two years because I was busy at college. I'm gonna start writing again because I realized how much I miss it (and I'm into many more fandoms than I was two years ago so I wanna make content for those fandoms too!). Feedback and constructive criticism is highly welcome, as well as requests so I can get back into the swing of writing again! <3


End file.
